Add On Stories of Jack Frost
by bblacking
Summary: Travel with Jackson Overland Frost before he became "Jack Frost" and after he became the spirit of winter. Just a lot of one shots.
1. Chapter 1: Night

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I was inspired by both your creative writing and the movie. I really had to do this. the stories are a year prior to Jack's death and will work its way up to that point. I hope you guys like it. Thanks!**

Chapter 1: Night

"Hahahaha Jack haha stop hahaha!" Cried Pippa, who started to cry from laughing so hard.

Her brown hair was all a fray, covering her face. Taking mercy on her Jack stopped for a moment, trying to catch his own breath from tickling and laughing so hard with his sister. Jack laid back in the cot next to Pippa, who snuggled next to him.

The cold night draft crept into the small cottage. The dirt floor was so cold that it would freeze both Jack and Pippas' feet. Their family had little money and earned little from their struggling farm, but both Jack and Pippa liked it that way. They shared the cot with two pillows and one thin blanket.

"Pippa come close I'll keep you warm," said Jack gently as he went under the blanket followed by his sister.

She snuggled closer to him as he wrapped one arm around her. He blew out the candle on their small nightstand and everything turned dark. He felt Pippa's arms hug his own like a child holding a doll. He smiled softly to himself and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: A Special Gift

**Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter is really long. **

Chapter 2: A Special Gift

He ran his fingers through his brown hair. His dark amber eyes looked at a small imperfect cloth doll in his hands. Jack worked secretly for weeks for this day to come, but sewing was not his strong point. _I can't give this to Pippa._ _She deserves so much more._ Jack thought as he shifted the doll in his hand.

The small doll he created was made out of a piece of the thin blanket Jack had cut out of his side. Inside of the cloth was stuffed with soft grass he collected during the spring.

The doll itself was nothing more, but a small pony with uneven lengths of legs. It's mane and tail was made out of thread and the eyes were made from charcoal marks. Jack thought it might have been easier to make a doll pony than of a girl, but he was proven wrong.

He walked quietly through town staring at the odd doll. No girl he knew had a doll of a pony, but no girl had a horrid doll like the one he made.

"Jack? " Came the small voice of Pippa behind him.

Jack quickly turned around, hiding the doll behind his back. He gave her a warm smile. Pippa tilted her head and tried to bend to see what Jack was hiding behind his back as he gave a warm laugh.

"Not yet Pippa, you'll have to wait until tonight. You don't want to ruin your Christmas surprise do you?"

"No," Pippa sighed.

"Hey, hey don't be sad. Night will come soon."

"But Jack its only noon."

"I know, I know, how about we play your favorite games today?"

"You mean hop-scotch and hide and seek?" Asked Pippa excitedly.

"Yeah, whatever you want to play today," said Jack smiling down at his sister.

"Come on Jack! Lets play hop-scotch!"

Pippa eagerly took his free hand and quickly pulled him in the direction of their cottage. Jack couldn't help, but grin as Pippa dragged him all the way home.

"All right, all lright, just hold on, hold on for a moment. I have to put something inside," Jack chuckled at his sister's eagerness.

"Ok, but hurry," Pippa said as she let his hand go and picked up a stick.

Jack rushed inside their cottage and went into their bedroom. He quickly looked for a place to hide the doll. His eyes locked onto the cot. A smirk crossed his lips.

"Perfect!"

He walked back to the door. The cottage was empty. Jack knew his mother and father had gone to another settlement not to far from their own. Only about a day drive or so in a horse drawn cart. They went to get a calf that their father had bought from another farmer. They would be back by nightfall, just in time for Christmas Eve.

"Come on Jack!" Called Pippa who spotted her older brother in the door way.

"All right, all right, ready to have some fun?" said Jack as he joined Pippa.

The squares were already made. They weren't perfect, but there were ten. Pippa placed a pebble in her brother's hand and had another in her own.

"Can I go first?"

"But of course," said Jack, "ladies first." He made a gesture with his hands and gave an awkward bow.

"Why, thank you," said Pippa who gave a light laugh.

She threw her pebble, which landed on the second square. Pippa hopped onto one leg, then one and then two until she got to the tenth square to turn around and jumped to get her pebble.

It was then Jack's turn. He threw his pebble and it landed on the sixth square. He hopped onto one foot then two and then one until he too reached the tenth square. But as Jack came back to pick up his own pebble he lost his balance and fell. Although Pippa was worried about him she couldn't help, but laugh. He had looked so funny when he fell.

At first Jack was a little stunned by his own fall, but when he heard Pippa laughing he laughed along with her.

"Jack you're so funny," Pippa giggled.

He made a playful face at her and said. "Not as funny as when the tickle monster is going to get you."

Jack stood up and pretended he was a monster making Pippa squeal and laugh harder. He took a giant step forward which made her run away.

"You can't catch me!" Pippa called out.

"We'll see about that!" Jack called back and ran after her.

They ran through the small barn and through the cottage. He never caught up with her, but stayed behind her at a slower pace than his sister's legs could run. Jack was always able to catch Pippa, but Jack was eight years older than her and had longer legs. He always let her get ahead of him.

The game of chase made its way back into town. The siblings were having so much fun that they hadn't noticed the clouds had become dark.

A few stared at the two who were running and others tried to get out of their way. Friends of their parents smiled at the sibling and their own friends laughed along with them. A few of Pippa's friends tried to help her get away by grabbing onto Jack's legs until their parents called them off of him.

Pippa had made her way to the square. She stopped to catch her breath when she didn't see her brother behind her. The first snow started to fall gently to the ground. Amazed Pippa could only stare at the dark sky. A single snowflake silently floated on to her noise, giving her a cold nip.

"Caught ya!"

Before Pippa could say anything Jack came from behind and enclosed his arms around her. He tickled her as she tried to break free.

"Jack haha it's snowing hahaha," Pippa laughed.

Jack stopped tickling his sister and looked up. The snow was coming down heavier now.

"It is..." _How will Father and Mother come home?_ Jack wondered.

Pippa looked up to see her brother's face. She knew he loved the snow, but instead of a happy smile or smirk Pippa saw him saddened. She noticed his arms loosen around her.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Pippa asked tugging on Jack's white puffy sleeve.

At first Jack hadn't realized Pippa had asked a question until she asked again nor had he noticed that he was letting his concern show.

"Everything is all right." Jack said as he looked down at his sister and quickly put on a brave smile.

She looked at him in disbelief. Pippa knew him like the back of her own hand.

"It's ok Pippa. I promise everything is fine," Jack reassured.

Pippa knew better than to not believe him. She put on a small smile for him and soon after her excitement for the snow returned.

"Jack, if there is enough snow can we make a snowman tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we can, but it's starting to get dark now we should go home."

Pippa nodded in agreement.

"Want to hop on?" Jack offered as he released Pippa from his arms and crouched down for her to get on his back.

"Yeah!"

She quickly scurried onto Jack's back. He stood up and shifted Pippa a little to make her comfortable.

"Ready?"

"Giddy up!" Pippa shouted as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Jack let out a laugh as he began to run carefully home in the snow.

As the siblings arrived home Jack was horrified to find their father and mother had not come back yet. The light snowfall had become a blizzard. Harsh icy winds blew, knocking the breath out of both brother and sister. Jack could feel Pippa shivering from harsh winds.

"Jjjack, I'm ssso so cccold," Pippa chattered through her teeth.

"I know, I know, but everything is going to be all right. We're home we're home. I'll make a fire. All right?" Said Jack as he let Pippa down.

"Ok."

The cottage was pitch black and ice cold when the siblings entered.

Pippa slipped her hand in her brother's and squeezed it. Jack felt his way through the cottage. He found the two pieces of flint next to the fireplace and found that wood had already been placed in the pit. Jack let his hand slip from Pippa's and placed hers gently on his shoulder.

"I need to light the fire wood," He explained.

"All right."

One, two, three, four strikes it took to light the wood in the pit, but it provided very little. Jack blew on the tiny flamed to increase the heat and light. He took Pippa's hand and led her to sit close to the fire.

There were only a few pieces of wood in the cottage, which Jack suspected would not last very long. The night was so cold that they would need more wood to keep warm.

Although she close to the undersized fire Jack could still see Pippa shiver.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get more wood," announced Jack as he stood up.

As he turned to leave he felt a hand grab his own. Jack turned his head to see Pippa's small hand in his own.

"I'm coming too," said Pippa as she stood up.

"No, its to cold outside for you," He replied. He kneeled down at her eye level. "I need you to stay here and keep warm and watch the fire. I need someone to tell me if the fire is going out or not."

At first Pippa just stared at her brother. She didn't want him to get cold.

"But you'll going to get frost bite."

Jack could say nothing at first. He never really argued with Pippa, not in a serious manner.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I promise I'll be fine. I'll be as fast as the rabbits we try to catch in the spring. Do you remember them?"

This earned a lighthearted laugh from Pippa, but it didn't last long before her face fell into concern again. Jack gave a sigh; his soft spot for his sister wouldn't allow him to become strict with her.

He took off his brown vest and put it on her. He quickly walked into their room and returned with the thin blanket. He draped the blanket over Pippa's shoulders and tied a knot around the neck.

"There you'll be nice and warm."

Pippa looked at her make shift winter cloak and smiled at her older brother.

"Hey I want my vest back when we come back in," Jack lightheartedly teased. "If you become to cold you can come back in and leave the rest to me. All right?"

"All right, but I can go as long as you can Jack."

"Haha all right, we'll see about that kiddo," Jack chuckled at his sister's challenge.

He opened the door as a gust of icy wind blasted in his face and nearly made Pippa topple backwards if she hadn't hugged Jack's waist.

"Hold on to a piece of my shirt," Jack instructed as he unstuffed his white cotton shirt in his pants. Pippa grabbed tightly a handful of his shirt and the two braved the storm.

An Hour Later

The door swung opened and the siblings rushed in. Snow clung to their hair and covered their shoulders. Their lips were blue and their hands were numb. Jack had taken the worst of the storm, but was glad he could provide what he could to make his sister a little warmer.

Their small fire had gone out after the first time they entered back into the cottage with the wood, leaving everything black.

They had brought in all the firewood that had been cut. Jack had taken three to four pieces at a time and Pippa had taken one to two pieces. The two had made a pile in a corner closest to the door.

Jack placed his last three in the pile and Pippa her last one. With the last bit of strength he could muster Jack struggled to close the door. He felt his way to the pile of wood and the fireplace. One, two, three, four, five, six strikes it took to light the fire again. He blew on tiny flames and placed three more pieces of wood into the pit. Soon their fire began to grow.

"We'll be able to make that snowman tomorrow for sure," said Jack trying to get a smile from Pippa, but she was only able to nod. She tried to smile, but he could see how cold she was.

Jack knew she had taken a bit of the brunt from the blizzard. He knew he shouldn't have let her come with him. He blamed himself for Pippa becoming so cold and letting her get into such a condition.

"We'll be all right now. We'll be nice and warm. We'll be so warm we won't even realize that we were in the snow."

"Jack, I can't feel my hands," Pippa whispered.

Jack uncovered her hands from her make shift cloak. Horrified to see they had almost lost their color.

"Were you trying to build a snowman without me?" Jack teased. He placed hand on his chest, pretending to be surprised and hurt.

Earning a smile and a giggle from his sister, who shook her head "no."

"Is that the reason your hands are so cold," Jack smiled as he covered his own hands around hers and brought them up to his lips. He blew his breath into them trying to warm them faster.

"Jack, your hands are cold too. Were you trying to build a snowman without me?" Pippa teased back with a soft giggle.

He stopped blowing and smiled back at her. Ggggggrrrrrrrr growled a stomach. Jack raised an eyebrow and Pippa tried hard not to allow herself blush in front of her brother.

"Hungry?"

Pippa nodded.

"Ok, let me find something. Stay here and keep warm."

Jack gave a wink and left to go into the cabinet.

There wasn't much though. There was only one slice of the bread. He checked the water bucket, which to his surprise there was water in it. Jack took down a plate with two cups. He filled the two cups with water and placed the bread on to the plate. There was barely enough food for one, which Jack rationed that he could eat a big breakfast in the morning when his mother would come home.

"All warm?" Jack asked as he placed the plate on the floor in front of Pippa and put the cups onto the hearth.

She nodded her head, but he could still see her shivering. He took her hands and began to blow. He blew into her hands until he heard her stomach growl again.

"Here, eat this," Jack remarked as he pushed the plate closer to her.

Pippa stared at the plate for a moment and then to her older sibling.

"Go, go and head eat. You need your strength. I promise I'll be fine," Jack white lied, but his stomach gave a soft growl. He hoped that Pippa didn't hear it or would think it was her own.

She crawled next to him and placed her ear on her brother's stomach. He prayed his stomach wouldn't growl. Ggggggrrrrrrrr. Pippa looked up and Jack gave a sheepish smile.

"I'll be fine. I promise," He reassured and gave nervous chuckle.

"Your stomach growls funny Jack," declared Pippa as she giggled.

"Well your stomach sounds funny too," countered Jack as he gently rubbed his noise against hers. He smiled gently at her as he received a soft laugh. He took the piece of bread and tore it unevenly in half.

"Here," said Jack, who gave Pippa the bigger half.

She took a bite out of her half and started to chew making sure to savor the flavor of the bread.

"Good?"

She nodded her head and Jack started to eat too. It wasn't long before brother and sister had finished their small meals. Delicately he placed the cups between them.

"Careful Pippa its hot," Jack warned as he took a light sip.

Pippa blew on hers. Warm steam caressed her face as the soft haze rose and disappeared into the air. She sipped her drink and tried not to notice that it was tasteless.

"Pretend its hot coco. It will make it seem much better."

"Ok," Said Pippa as she tried another sip and then another and another until it was gone and placed her cup onto the floor.

"All warm now?" Jack asked as he finished his own drink.

But Pippa didn't hear him. Her eyes had become heavy as she struggled to keep them open as she tried to fight off sleep. Her head started droop, but she strained to keep it up.

"Hey, hey are you sleepy?"

He moved closer to her. "Come here, you can rest with me."

She crawled into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder as Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Jack, where is Mother and Father?" Pippa asked in a hushed voice.

"Their safe. Their still at the farm."

"How do you know?"

"I know."

"How's Santa going to find us?"

"He'll find us and he'll bring us gifts in his pack."

"How do know?"

Jack chuckled. "I just know Pippa. You have to believe that Santa will come and you have to believe Mother and Father are safe."

Pippa smiled as Jack rested his head on hers.

"Do you want to rest in the cot?"

"Can you give me a piggy back?" Pippa asked as she gave a soft yawn and rubbed her right eye.

"Ok, just let me put out the fire and find a candle. All right?"

"All right" Pippa agreed as she stood up and Jack got to his knees.

He gave her a light noogie as he left to go to the cabinet. No longer able to keep sleep at bay she let herself lie on floor, letting her weighted eyelids close as dreams carried her away.

"I found your favorite candle you know the one that…." Jack said as he entered the room, but was cut off when he saw her asleep.

A soft lopsided smile twitched the corner of his mouth.

"The Sandman visited you early tonight, huh?"

A gentle chuckle escaped his lips as kneeled next to her. He took Pippa into his arms, letting her head to rest on his shoulder as he carried her into their room. The fire's light could only touch the doorway of the small room, casting Jack's shadow on the wall and the bed. Gently he laid her on the cot. As he untied the makeshift cloak from her neck the thin blanket revealed that she still had his brown vest loosely on. Quietly he covered the thin blanket over her.

"I just have to put the fire out and I'll join you." Jack whispered as he stroked Pippa's bangs out of her closed eyes and lightly planted a kiss on her forehead before he left.

Cautiously he lit the candle by holding it over the flames and with the utmost care he placed it on the ground as he threw sand onto the flames and watched them die. For a while Jack sat in the silence listening to the howling wind howl whenever it pleased and watched the small flame of the candle flicker in the dark. The night draft subtly crept into the cottage subduing the after warmth of the dead fire.

THUD! The uncanny sound broke the silence. Pippa! Jack thought. Quickly he grabbed the candle and ran to the small room. She lay quietly on the ground as the thin blanket slipped on to her. He put the candle on the nightstand as he rushed to her side.

"Pippa?"

"Hmm?"

"Hey you all right? You fell."

She sat up looking tiredly at her brother.

"Don't fall back now," chuckled Jack as she started to sway a little.

"I'm not going fall back," Pippa replied wearily.

"All right."

Playfully she stuck her tongue at him and he did the same. Pippa gave a little giggle as Jack gave a light laugh. He placed his hand down and felt something smooth and cold.

"What's this?" Jack asked as he picked up a small tin can and opened the lid.

Her eyes grew wide and she quickly grabbed the can and lid from him.

"Don't look at it! Its your Christmas present," Pippa said as she closed the lid.

"Is that powder coco?" Jack teasingly asked.

"No," Pippa replied, but he raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk.

"Pippa, have I already told you that you are a terrible liar."

"No, I'm not."

Jack quietly snickered to himself.

"All right, all right how did you get it?"

"I made a bet with Devon last week with money and I won and I had enough to buy one can. I saved it for a Christmas present," Pippa explained as she gave the can to Jack.

At first he had no words to say he was so touched.

"Thanks Pippa…" Was all he could say then he remembered the doll. "I have something for you, but you have to close your eyes and no peeking."

Jack quietly stood up and placed the can on the nightstand as he crawled onto the bed. He lifted his pillow revealing an odd doll. He smiled to himself as he tried to imagine how excited Pippa will look when she sees it. Silently he crawled from the bed and sat in front of her.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet, just hold on."

He lightly placed the doll in her hands as he bit his lower lip to try to contain his own excitement.

"Can I open my eyes now, Jack?"

"Yeah you can open them."

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the odd doll. A wide grin spread across her lips; Jack could have sworn it was the biggest smile he ever saw on his sister's face.

"A doll?" Pippa said a little bewildered.

"A doll…"

"A doll! A doll! Jack you gave me a doll!" Pippa squealed in excitement as she held the doll. She was almost too afraid to touch it for she thought it might be a dream.

"A doll. My own doll."

Gently she stroked its muzzle.

"I got a doll! Thank you Jack!" Cried Pippa as she jumped to hug her brother, who was smiling and laughed along with her.

"Yes your own doll."

"How did you get it? How did you get a pony? How Jack? How?" Squealed Pippa who started to play with her doll trying to make it gallop.

"I made it," chuckled Jack.

"You made it?" Pippa echoed astonished. "I love it! I love it so much!"

"Haha all right, all right, but now we have to go to bed before Santa comes, ok?"

"Ok."

They crawled into bed. Pippa snuggled close to Jack hugging her new doll. He wrapped his arm around her. Jack was surprised when his eyes became heavy as he rested his head on his pillow. He allowed his body to relax as his eyes closed. He felt Pippa turn in under his arm.

"Jack," came her small voice.

"Hmm?"

"I can't sleep. I'm to excited."

"Close your eyes. Think of the snowman we're going to build."

"Can we make the biggest snowman?"

"We can make the snowman as big as you want," Jack whispered with closed eyes. "Think of Mother and Father coming home. Think of Santa visiting."

"Jack. You're not helping. You're making me even more excited."

He softly chuckled and unwillingly opened his eyes. He leaned over her as he blew out the candle and everything turned black. He turned himself onto his back.

"Come here Pippa."

He felt her snuggle closer and felt her head rest on his chest. She felt his heartbeat gently pound.

"What do you hear?"

Jack murmured as he softly stroked her hair.

"Your heart" she whispered back.

For moment there was silence. She listened to the soft heartbeat and felt Jack's chest slightly rise and fall. She listened to his gentle breathing as his strokes became slow and hesitant. It wasn't long before she could no longer feel him stroking her hair.

"Jack?"

But there was no answer. Pippa leaned up as she gently planted a kiss on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. In time her own eyelids became heavy as her dreams carried her away.


	3. Chapter 3: Learning To Fly

**Author's Note: Hi guys this is another somewhat long chapter sorry. **

Chapter 3: Learning To Fly

"Jack! Jack! Wake up!"

She was already dressed and had two pair of skates over her shoulders that she and Jack received as Christmas presents from Santa Claus. He had promised her to take her skating today and teach her how to fly.

"Come on Jack! Wake up!"

But he didn't budge. He turned over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow refusing to get up. He had already been awake on the second "Jack", but wasn't in the mood to leave the warmth of the comfy cot.

Pippa made a face at him and silently placed the skates on to the floor. She smiled wickedly to herself as she tiptoed to her side of the cot. When he didn't her anymore Jack relaxed and started to drift back to sleep. He hadn't felt nor noticed the weight shifting on the bed.

"Jack! Wake up!"

His eyes shot open when he realized what Pippa was about to do.

"No! Wait Pippa! Don-!" Jack said as he quickly turned over onto his back. But it was to late. She had already jumped. The wind was knocked out of him as she landed hard on to his stomach. He gasped for breath after a moment or two and looked up to find his sister sitting on his stomach.

"Come on Jack why aren't you awake yet?"

He gave up on falling back to sleep again and surrendered to her.

"Because you need to get off of me," Jack weakly whispered.

"Come again?"

"Because you need to get off." He raised his voice a little more, but was still in pain from the impact.

"Oh... Sorry."

She crawled off of him and put the skates over her shoulder again. When she turned around he was still laying down.

"Come on Jack! You promised."

Pippa took his hand and started to tug.

"All right, all right. Just let me get changed and we can go," Jack promised as he sat up.

"Ok, but hurry," Pippa said as she quickly left to give her brother privacy.

As she left the skates' blades clicked and clanked against one another. Jack shook his head and chuckled to himself at her eagerness as he watched her leave.

It didn't take him long to change. He quickly tied the strings on his cloak his mother had made him for Christmas and put on his boots as Pippa rushed into the room.

"Ready?"

"Just hold on," Jack teased.

But Pippa gabbed his hand and started to pull.

"Can I at least have something to eat?" He laughed as she dragged him all the way to the door.

She quickly ran to the cabinet and cut a piece of bread. She ran back to Jack passing their mother and gave it to him.

"Where are you two going?"

"To the lake!" Pippa replied excitedly. "Jack's taking me skating."

Their mother smiled at her young daughter's energy and readiness.

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Yes!" Replied Pippa as she opened the door.

Her mother looked at Jack, who was chewing on a piece of bread. He gave her a reassuring grin and swallowed.

"Yeah."

Pulling impatiently Jack's hand he started to walk outside.

"Be careful and take good care of each other," their mother said as she watched her children walk down the path to center of the settlement.

"We will," Jack promised looking back. "We will."

He turned forward and took his skates from Pippa who enthusiastically ran a head.

They walked through town and took the path into the forest and lake.

"Slow down, slow down Pippa. The lake isn't going anywhere," Jack said when she started to get to far a head of him.

"But I don't want the lake to melt. And then there would be thin ice."

"The ice won't melt. Its the middle of winter."

Pippa let go of a sigh of relief.

"Ok, but still."

She took Jack's hand and started to run. It wasn't long before the siblings reached the lake. The ground was covered with white and sparkled in the new morning light.

He put on his skates and helped his sister with her own. As he tied her skates Pippa started to feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared," Pippa confessed.

He gave her a grin.

"What happened to all that excitement?"

"Butterflies scared it away."

He chuckled.

"Don't be. Everything will be all right. We're going to have fun."

She gave a nervous nod.

"Hey, I'll be right with you. And if you fall I'll fall."

Pippa gave a giggle.

"You're going to be fine," encouraged Jack as he looked into her eyes and saw fear fading away.

"I'll go first."

He started to skate carefully tapping the front of his blade on parts of the ice he thought might be thin.

"See. Everything is all right," Jack exclaimed as he stopped in front of her. "Here take my hand."

He stretched out his hand as Pippa took it and took a step onto the ice. Her legs wobbled and shook as she tried to stand. She kept a tight grip on Jack's hand. She looked up at him once or twice and he praised her and encouraged her.

Pippa took small steps, but with each step she got better. She fell only once which Jack skated as fast as he could and fell into a snow bank receiving loud giggles from Pippa.

At one point he let her hand go.

"Try to walk to me," Jack said as he stopped a few feet away from her.

"It'll be all right. Everything will be fine. You just have to believe."

She took one step then another and another and pushed and started to glide.

"That's it. That's it. Pippa you're skating!"

Pippa smiled as she tried to glide again. She skated in circles around Jack as he chuckled proudly at her.

"You can't catch me!" Challenged Jack as he skated away.

Pippa giggled as she went after him.

"Jack you're going to fast."

"Haha you can do it. You can catch me," He encouraged as he slowed down.

As she started to come close he skated away. He circled around her coming up from behind picking her up in his arms around her waist, letting her feet drag on the ice.

"Ahaha Jack slow down!" Pippa squealed in excitement.

He laughed with her and went faster. Her hair whipped behind her as she felt the wind blast past her. The world felt like a blur as they glided.

"Haha this is so much fun!" Cried Pippa.

Their laughs and giggles echoed through out the forest. Making the birds fly and animals hide. But they didn't care they were having too much fun. They slowed down finding themselves both out of breath. Their panting breathes coming out in puffs of clouds.

He looked up at the sky and realized it was noon.

"We better get going soon before we miss dinner."

Pippa's face saddened a little. She was having too much fun to go back home now.

"We'll come back and skate again before spring comes," Jack promised. "Here take my hand."

A wide grin crossed her lips as she took her brother's hand. He squeezed it tight and began to skate.

"Whatever happens don't let go!" Jack called as he started to pick up speed.

Pippa giggled and squealed in joy as she glided across the ice. As he gained more speed his eyes locked on a big snow bank. She felt her hand starting to slip from his.

"Jack! My hand is slipping!"

"Just hold on a little bit more!"

Getting as much speed as possible, he took a sharp curve and let her hand slip.

"NO WAIT JJJJJJJAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!" Pippa screamed as she went flying across the ice.

Unable to stop she landed face first in the snow bank.

"Yahoooo! Woooohoooo!" Cheered Jack, but when she didn't get up right away, worry striked his heart as he skated to her side. "Pippa? Pippa!"

She was covered in snow when she stood up and started to laugh. Jack let out a breath of relief as he started to laugh with her.

As they sat on the shore he helped Pippa untie her skates. She put on her boots and placed her skates over her shoulder. Jack untied his own skates and put on his boot as he swung his skates over his shoulder.

He stood up, but as he started to walk toward the path he felt something hit the back of his head. As Jack placed a hand on the back of his head he felt snow in his hair and as he turned around another hit his face.

"Hey!"

He heard a giggle as he wiped off the snow. Pippa laughed as she ran up the path towards the settlement, closely followed by Jack who threw snowballs at her, but missed.

"I'm gonna catch you!" He called after her.

She squealed and laughed as she ran faster up the path.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I want to thank everyone for reading these long chapters. It means a lot to me. THANKS! :) I would like to personally thank SyperOtakuOfAwesome, EndlessLabyrinth and a guest for reviewing. Your comments mean so much! Thank you! **

Chapter 4: Standing Up Part One

It was quiet. There was nothing to be said and there was nothing to be done. Jack was gone for the day with his father to another settlement to trade their newborn calf for a new foal and to try to trade goose eggs for chicken eggs. Her mother was hanging the laundry on the rope to dry when she left the cottage.

Pippa walked on the dirt path to the harvest ground with Pal the doll pony Jack had made for her. She was going to meet Anna and Devon at the end of the path to play dolls with Anna. She didn't know why Devon wanted to come, but she thought they could all play hide and seek after she and Anna finished playing dolls.

"Hi Pippa!" Called Anna when she saw her friend coming into view.

"Hi Anna!"

Pippa quickly ran up to her friend.

"Do you have your doll?"

Anna held up a cloth doll of a girl.

"Can Pal give Mary a ride?"

"Yeah. Where's Devon?" Pippa asked when she didn't see Anna's twin.

"He said he would come and join us in a bit. He had to collect the eggs for mother before he could play."

"Oh."

The two girls ran off onto the harvest grounds playing dolls. They sat in the green grass and played tea party. Soon after they played a game of tag. Their laughter would ring out through the harvest ground as they tried to catch one another.

"Ow!" Anna cried suddenly.

She stopped chasing after Pippa placing her hand on the back of her head.

"Anna! Are you hurt?" Asked Pippa running back to her friend.

"Uh... I don't think, but I think Devon must have gotten hurt though. May we go back? I have to look for him."

"Of course. I'll help."

Pippa knew Anna and Devon could feel if one another had gotten hurt. Such as the time Jack accidentally knocked Anna out of a tree and she gotten a broken arm. For a day Devon got a headache.

"Come on let's go!"

Pippa ran onto dirt path closely followed by Anna. They looked through out the settlement. They looked behind houses, in barns and up trees, but there was no sign of him.

"He's not here," called Pippa as she got down from the hayloft.

"Then where could he be?"

Pippa shrugged her shoulders. For a moment both girls thought of where Devon could be. _What would Jack do? Where could Devon be?_ Pippa thought. A grin lit up her face and she snapped her finger.

"Ha! The bakers? Have we tried there yet Anna?"

Anna shook her head no and both girls ran out of the barn. As they ran down the dirt road that lead to the bakery they heard screams coming from the direction they were heading and stopped.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Pippa recognized the screams. _Now what did they do?_ She thought as two boys barreled up the road.

"Hide us!" Shouted Andy.

"Where?"

"Any where!" Brady shouted back.

They dove behind a bush. Anna looked at the bush in shock and Pippa just shrugged. Brady was tall muscular boy with light brown hair who was two years older than Jack while Andy was a year older than Jack and was thin with amber hair.

"Get back here! And face me like men!"

The baker's son came roaring up the path with a stick in his hand. He stopped by the small girls.

"Why hello miss Pippa, miss Anna," The backer's son gave a nod at the two girls.

"Good afternoon Mr. Brendon."

"Have you two seen Andy and Brady?"

"No, sorry we haven't," replied Pippa while Anna shook her head "no."

Brendon gave a sigh and ran his fingers through his curly red hair.

"Maybe they are hiding in town," Pippa suggested.

"Maybe," considered Brendon. "Thank you."

"Have you seen my brother?" Anna asked.

"No sorry, but I did see a few older boys rough housing a little past the bakery though."

"Thank you."

And with that he took off running down the dirt path.

"All clear," Pippa called when Brendon was an ear shot away.

The two boys stumbled out of the bush.

"Thanks," said Brady as he pulled leaves from his hair. "Your lying has gotten better."

"Yeah thanks," Andy said as he untangled a branch from his hair.

"What happened to you?"

"Well miss Pippa, idiot over here tried to kiss the baker's daughter and was caught, by Brendon," Andy explained looking accusingly at Brady.

"Hey I can't help if she's a fine woman," Brady defended himself then suddenly noticed Jack wasn't around. "Hey where's Trickster? Isn't he around?"

Pippa shook her head. "No he's helping Father today. Have you two seen Devon?"

"Do you recall seeing the little lad Andy?" Asked Brady who shook his head "no."

"Yes, I think I did see the lad. We passed him while we were running. Like Brendon we saw the poor lad was getting a rough housing from a group of boys."

Pippa exchanged looks with Anna and ran down the path.

"Thanks!" Shouted Pippa.

"No problem! Tell the Trickster we said 'hi' when he returns home!" Brady shouted back.

As they ran down the dirt path they could hear boys shouting. When they arrived Devon was thrown into the mud.

"Devon!" Shouted Anna as both girls rushed to his side.

"Hey look Devon's sister came. Did you feel your brother's pain?" Exclaimed a cruel voice and the boys laughed. "And she brought along Jack's as well. Do you want to play dolls?"

"Leave us alone Jake," said Pippa as she helped Devon stand up.

All the children in the settlement knew Jake. He was mean and cruel to everyone especially to younger children. He loved to make them cry and play roughly with them. Especially Pippa. After Jack had humiliated him in front of everyone Jake had sworn to get him back and took any opportunity he could to try to get back at Jack by using Pippa.

"Where's Jack? I hoped he would play today," mocked Jake.

"Leave my brother out of this."

Her blood began to boil and her temper began to fuse.

"What's this?" Jake grabbed Pippa's doll and held it out of her reach.

"Hey! That's mine Jake! Give it back," cried Pippa as she tried to jump for the doll.

"Who made this thing? Its so ugly!"

The boys who were watching laughed.

"Give it back!"

"Was it your mother? If it is her she did a terrible job," sneered Jake as he stepped back, letting Pippa fell into the mud.

"No! Give it Jake!"

"Was it Jack? I didn't know Jack plays with dolls?" Jake gave a wicked grin to Pippa. "Should we see how good the stitching is?"

"Don't hurt him," Pippa screamed as she tried to lunge at Jake, but a boy knocked her down.

"Give it back to Pippa," exclaimed Devon as he tried to get to Jake, but was also pushed down. Then another brutally knocked Anna into the mud, who followed her twin. Turning her blond hair into sludge brown.

Pippa stood up again. "Give it to me!" But Jake had other plans. Her eyes filled with terror as she watched Jake rip off each leg one by one.

"No! Stop! Please!"

But he was not finished. He placed one hand on the head of her doll and the other on its neck. With all his strength he ripped the doll's head a part and threw it into the mud. Like blood the spring grass fell out around the cloth doll's body.

With tears swelling up in her eyes she kneeled down to the poor doll.

Pippa bit her lip until she tasted blood to not give Jake the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

"Are you going to cry? Over a doll?" Jake mocked.

She shook her head attempting to be brave, but felt her fear starting to overwhelm her. She closed her eyes tight trying harder not to cry. She thought of her brother and tried hard to think of what he might do.

"Are you praying Jack might save you? Are you hoping he comes to your rescue? Pathetic."

Pippa's eyes shot open when she realized what Jake was about to do and dove on to her broken doll taking the brunt of the force. He meant to kick the doll's body, but kicked into her head when she threw herself on top of the horrid pieces of the dead doll. She bit her lip harder as she absorbed the pain trying not to scream. Taken back Jake could say nothing at first. He stared at the girl and started to back away.

"Pippa!" The twins cried and rushed to her side.

"Jack is going to get you," said Devon who hugged Pippa.

"If he want to get me than he'll has to fight me. But I'll give him two black eyes before he will ever win in a fight," said Jake. "Lets get out of here."

He ran up the path toward the town followed by the other boys leaving the muddy trio behind.

"Pippa are you alright? How do you feel?" Anna asked franticly.

Pippa swallowed back her tears and looked up. The twins gasped when she pushed her bangs back revealing what would soon be a black eye. She gently touched her eye, but cringed when her finger met contact with the swollen skin.

"It hurts," She confessed letting her muddy bangs cover her eye.

"Pippa, I'm sorry," Devon said as he turned his head. "This is all my fault."

Anna and Pippa looked at him confused then softly smiled.

"Its not your fault. It was mine," Pippa said giving her friend a reassuring pat on the back.

Devon gave a thankful smile at her. Anna was the first to notice the sun starting to go down.

"We better go. We don't want to miss supper," Anna said as she stood up whipping off what she could off of he blue dress.

"Yeah we better. I'll be the first one in town," shouted Pippa who quickly got up and began to run up the path. Anna soon followed she laughed as she tried to pass her friend and clutched Mary doll in her left hand.

"Pippa! Your doll!" Shouted Devon, but Pippa was to far away to hear and soon he realized he would be left behind in the dark. "Hey! Wait for me! Don't leave me behind!"

He swiftly got up and took after the girls. Leaving the broken cloth doll in the mud.


	5. Chapter 5: Standing Up Part Two

Chapter 5: Standing Up Part Two

She was relatively quiet at dinner hardly touching her plate. She listened to Jack telling about his day to the other settlement with her father and laughed at part when Jack accidently fell into the mud when the foal had gotten spooked by a rabbit and bolted. They all laughed when Jack told how he tried to catch both rabbit and foal.

"Pippa? What did you do today to get yourself so muddy?" Asked her mother when Jack had finished his story.

All eyes turned to her and Pippa felt butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't tell them what had happened to her. She just couldn't she afraid to, but she couldn't lie.

"Um… I played dolls with Anna today and we played tag with Devon and we fell into the mud," Pippa said partly telling the truth.

"Well," said her mother giving her daughter a soft smile. "You two better wash yourselves before going into bed. I just washed your blanket and I don't want two muddy children to make it dirty again."

She tickled Pippa and stood up collecting the plates.

"Say good night to your father and wash up."

"Yes mother," said Pippa.

She got up and walked to her father who scooped her up into his lap.

"Good night Father," She giggled as she kissed her father's cheek.

"Good night my little bumble bee." Her father said and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Why do you have your hair coving your face today?"

"Um… the mud is weighing it down that I can't hold it back, Father."

"Good night Father," Jack said as he kissed his father on the other cheek, saving Pippa from a questionable look.

"Good night son."

"Good night Mother," said Pippa as she walked over to her mother giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night my dearest," said her mother squeezing her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Mother," said Jack as he joined the hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night my boy," said his mother giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on Pippa, we better wash up."

He took her hand and they walked out into the night. He grabbed the water bucket with a few rags and headed for the lake. The moon was full, lighting the dirt road and the sky was clear, filled with tiny stars.

"Do I have to undress Jack? I don't like to undress at the lake," Pippa asked.

He chuckled. "No I'll just pour water over your head all right?"

She smiled at him and began to sway their hands as she skipped. Jack grinned as he looked down at her. He loved his sister's innocence and tried to protect it for as long as he could. As they reached the split path to the woods and the bakery Pippa saw a tall muscular figure coming out of the shadows of the path to the bakery.

At first she innocently thought the figure was Brady, but stopped skipping when she realized who it was.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Terrified her eyes grew wide as she shyly hid behind Jack, clutching his hand a little tighter. She could feel her heart beat a little faster as the figure stepped into the moonlight.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Jack asked gently. "You aren't afraid of the dark? You haven't been afraid of the dark since you were little and I would chase it away with a candle."

He chuckled softly to himself as he remembered the memory. She looked up at him with her frightened wide eyes as he tried to give her a reassuring smile then she looked to the figure. He followed her gaze and his soft expression turned serious as he recognized the figure.

"Everything is going to be fine. I won't let him lay a finger on you," Jack promised as he kneeled to her eye level and rubbed his noise against hers trying to fight away her fears.

The figure moved towards the siblings and Jack stood up, placing himself in front of her. He squeezed her hand affectionately making sure she knew that he was with her. As the figure passed the two he sneered at the small girl who hid behind her brother.

"Leave her, Jake."

Jake said nothing, but smiled wickedly when he noticed that Pippa had hidden her right eye behind her hair as she tried to hide further behind Jack.

"I have nothing to say, but you missed a fun day," He mocked and continued up the path into the settlement.

Jack glared at him until he was out of sight, puzzled by what he had said as Pippa peeked out a little behind her brother.

"Lets go wash up before it gets to late," said Jack gently smiling down at her then led silently down the forest path.


	6. Chapter 6: Hiding The Truth

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It was a really busy week. I just want to thank Rainbowbeat for the review. I used to stay up reading fanfiction stories before i went to bed and a lot of them were very good. I don't know when I'll be posting next. Midterms are next week and I really need to study. I'll try to finish chapter 7 soon and work on chapter 8. Thanks everyone for reading these long chapters :) It means a lot**

Chapter 6: Hiding The Truth

"Hold still Pippa."

He helped her put on her nightgown as she giggled and squirmed. Her hair was still damp and cold from the lake, plastering over her face. Taking a rag he began rubbing her head while she carefully parted her hair to the left letting it draped over her right eye.

"Jack! I can dry myself," Pippa laughed. "I'm not little any more."

He smiled to himself for he knew she was right.

"All right, all right, you can do it." Jack softly chuckled, giving her the rag as she took a seat on the cot.

He poured water into the bowl that had been left on the nightstand to rinse his face as she started to squeeze her bangs, cautiously making sure her eye was hidden from him. It didn't throb any more, but she still cringed when she gently touched it.

He cupped his hands as he put them into the water, filling them. His hair was damp from washing the mud out and his clothes uncomfortably clung on to his skin. For a moment he stared at the water, he couldn't shake off what Jake had said to him. He would leave it alone for some time, but in the back of his mind something told him that something bad had happened in his absence.

He shook his head hard and splashed the water into his face. Jack looked over his shoulder to check on Pippa, who finished drying her hair. He whipped his face with a rag as he noticed her bangs covering her right eye like it had with the mud.

"Hey, hey you look so pretty without your hair covering your face, kiddo," Jack said gently.

He reached out to stroke her bangs out of her eye, but she quickly backed away from his touch. Taken back by surprise Jack looked at her with concern.

"Pippa what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said shying away even more.

He raised his eyebrow knowing his sister better, but then lowered it as a soft expression appeared on his face.

"You can tell me anything. Remember?"

Pippa nodded her head, but she still clammed up. He gave a sigh and tried something else.

"Pippa Elizabeth Frost. You tell me right now what happened to you or I won't play any games with you tomorrow."

Her eyes widen in horror as she looked at him in astonishment, believing him. Seeing her expression he didn't have the heart to follow through. His expression softened as he unwillingly gave up. He laid back onto the cot letting what had happened sink in as he closed his eyes in frustration.

She looked at him quietly. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. Pippa couldn't bear seeing her brother get hurt for her. She loved him to much.

He pried one eye opened and looked at her for a moment as she innocently stared back at him with a soft giggle. He raised himself onto his elbows. A cocky smirk twitched upon his lips for he knew he couldn't stay mad at her for long, no matter how hard he tried. He laid back down, closing his eyes, pretending he didn't care.

"Pippa come closer," Jack whispered.

Hesitant yet intrigued she leaned in closer to her brother.

"Closer."

She leaned in a little more.

"Closer."

A little more.

"Closer."

A little more.

"Ha! Caught Ya!"

She gave a joyous squeal as he pulled her down on top of him. She wriggled and squirmed attempting to break free, but he held her firm, tickling and giving her noogies.

"Ahaha Jack! Ahaha"

He laughed with her as he tickled her a little harder.

"Jack! Ahha You're getting me wet! Ahaha," Pippa cried breathless.

"Jack! Pippa! I hope you two are going to bed. It's late," their mother's voice called.

"Yes Mother."

He stopped, letting her go as she quickly retreated under the covers. He smiled at her as she peeked her head out.

"Sh, sh, close your eyes," Jack hushed softly. "I just have to change and then I can be with you. All right?"

She nodded her head as he tucked her in under the blanket, noticing the small doll missing from his sister's arms. Ever since that Christmas Eve she never slept without it.

"Hey, where's your doll?"

Her eyes grew a little when he had realized the missing doll. She was quiet for a moment, unsure how to answer the question.

"Um... I lost him..." She said in a small voice.

Pippa didn't look at him when she answered, unable to lie to her brother. She was afraid he would be able to see through her words.

"Do you want me to find him?"

She didn't answer.

"I'll look for him in the morning, ok?"

He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I promise everything is going to be fine."

Patting her head, he grabbed his nightclothes from under his pillow as he walked over to the darkest corner to change.

Quickly he peeled off his wet clothing, replacing it with his nightshirt. He laid his clothes along with hers on to the dirt floor to dry.

Her eyelids had become heavy as she started to drift to sleep. She felt the bed shift as her brother slipped in and felt his arm wrap around her. He blew out the candle and everything became dark as she let her eyes close.


	7. Chapter 7: Story

**Chapter 7: Story **

His arm wrapped around her a little tighter as he felt warm tears gently soak his cotton sleeve. Helplessness was all he could feel. He couldn't make her smile. He couldn't fight away her fears. He couldn't protect her. He could do nothing. He lay silently in the dark, listening to soft whimpers and small sniffs. Jack could only draw her closer hoping she knew he was with her.

Nightmares terrorized Pippa as she slept. Images of Jake haunted her as she watched him tear her doll apart in her dreams.

"Give it back!" Pippa cried, but he wouldn't stop. "Please Jake stop!"

He threw the broken doll into the mud as she watched in fear, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes grew wide with worry, yet she felt safe and her heart felt braver as someone stepped in front of her, giving her a cocky smirk.

"Everything is going to be all right. I won't let him lay a finger on you."

Jack. She wanted to scream. She wanted to stop him, but her body wouldn't move. Her lips wouldn't form the words she wanted to say.

"Leave her, Jake."

"Come and get me then."

He left her side leaving her in the dark. Her heart thundered in her ears as fear surround her. Pippa tried to run after her brother, but he had disappeared into the dark, chasing Jake.

"Jack! Come back!" She screamed. "Don't leave me!"

Alone, she strained her ears to hear him, but he never said a word in return.

"Jackson Overland Frost! Come back!"

Her brave cries turned into whimpers and sobs as panic slowly consumed her. She ran as fast as she could only to lose footing, unable to find him. Sobs and screams pierced the lonely silence as tears fell in the dark.

"Sh, sh Pippa it's all right."

He tried to comfort her, but she couldn't hear him. She screamed softly in her sleep as he drew her closer.

"Pippa, it's all right. It's all right."

No longer able to watch her cry, Jack slipped out of bed.

Carefully he lit the candle as the small light reveled her shaking form. Her bangs had fallen into her eyes while she had slept, hiding her face.

Kneeling to her level he stroked her bangs from her eyes. His breath caught in his throat as anger boiled in his chest seeing the black and blue.

She screamed a little louder as she shifted a little, rubbing her face into her pillow. Making her bangs fall into her eyes once more.

"Sh, sh, Pippa it's only a bad dream."

He brushed back her bangs as her eyes wearily opened.

"Sh, sh, don't cry. I'm here, I'm here. Everything is going to be fine."

Smiling gently he softly whipped away her tears as he caressed her cheeks.

"It's just a bad dream. You're all right."

"Jack, I'm scared."

Her frightened wide eyes looked to him as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sh, sh, hey it's all right, I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you."

He dried her eyes, but he could still see the terrorizing fear.

"Hey, do you want to hear a story?"

A small spark of joy ignited in her eyes as she eagerly nodded her head. Quickly she sat up letting her legs dangle over the edge of the cot as she watched her brother stand up, ready to act out the story.

"All right, all right, how about a new story for tonight? Huh?"

She nodded her head and gave small smile, anxious to hear her brother's new tale.

"Once not too long ago there was a boy named Jack, who lived in a small cabin in a village called Burgess. He had a little sister, who he loved with all his heart. Her name was Pippa."

He softly poked her noise when he said her name. Making her laugh. "Jack!" He smiled at her and continued.

"Jack would always play tricks on her. In the spring when the leaves on the trees were green and when the wild flowers bloomed all around, he would climb the tallest trees and swing upside down from their branches to give her a little scare. Making her shout. 'Jack get down from there!'"

Pippa burst into a fit of laughter as her brother tried to imitate her voice.

"During the summer when the weather was really hot and when there was not a cloud in the sky. He would take her down to the lake. There they would play in the water. They would splash each other and have water fights."

Pippa squealed, quickly taking refuge under the blanket as Jack lightly splashed water at her with the water from the face bowl. "JACK!"

She laughed along with him as he burst into a fit of laughter. When he calmed Pippa crawled out from under the thin blanket, anxiously standing on the bed.

"Throughout the winter when snow fell and the trees were bare. They would make the biggest snowmen and have snowball fights."

"How big were the snowmen Jack!?" Pippa asked barely able to contain her excitement as she jumped up and down on the cot.

"They were as tall as Pippa herself!" Jack chuckled. "When the lake turned into ice and would shine in the sunlight. Jack took Pippa skating. Teaching her how to fly."

He spread out his arms and ran around the small room, pretending he was flying. He stopped in front of her and stretched out his hand.

"In the fall when the leaves in the trees turn color and when the wind became crisp and the harvest was ready to be picked. He taught her to dance. Teaching her to follow her own beat as they danced in the square around the fire pits under the harvest moon."

Pippa took his hand as she began to dance around the room. Fear surrendered to fun as joy gleamed in her eyes. He smiled, seeing her smiling and laughing as she danced.

She laughed louder as Jack rushed in towards her scooping her up and spinning her around as if she were truly flying like the birds in the spring and summer. He spun her around the room until they both were too dizzy to spin any more, collapsing onto the cot.

Pulling the blanket over themselves he held her close to him. Her face saddened as fear slow crept back into her eyes. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She didn't want to return to her nightmares.

"Sh, sh," he hushed seeing her eyes were becoming full with worry. "And at night, when the moon was high in the night sky and when the sun fell asleep and when she was afraid of the dark. He would take her hand and chase after the night with a candle. He would hold her tight and tickle her pretending to be the tickle monster making her laugh.

He gave her a mischievous smirk as he gently tickled her tummy making her giggle.

"And when she was scared and her dreams turned into nightmares, frightening away her smile and laughter. He would tell her stories about funny and silly things Jack would do that made her laugh and smile again."

Sleep filled her eyes as she struggled to keep them open, unwilling to dream.

"Hey are you getting tired, sleep head?"

"I want to hear the end of the story."

He smirked as he could see dreams starting to take her away.

"Sh, sh just close your eyes. I promise everything will be fine. I won't let anything hurt you."

He wrapped his arm around her waist as he tenderly stroked her hair. She snuggled close to him letting out a sigh of relief knowing he would be right there. Her trusting brown eyes looked to her brother as she let them close, surrendering to fatigue.

"When the moon was high in the sky and the stars twinkled brightly and when she slept safe and sound in his arms. He would whispered promises in her ear."

A small smile crept onto his lips as he realized Pippa had fallen asleep.

"Jackson Overland Frost promised he would be the best big brother Pippa Elizabeth Frost would ever have," he softly whispered. "He promised to find the prettiest eggs the Easter Bunny would hide in the spring. He promised to stay up with her on a special winter night to see Santa Clause and to catch a glimpse of the Tooth Fairy when Pippa lost a tooth. He promised the Sandman would always bring her good dreams and scare away the nightmares that made her afraid. Jack promised he wouldn't let anything... Hurt... Her..."

His face slowly fell, realizing his broken promise.

"That... he... Would always... Protect her..."

He lightly brushed back her bangs, uncovering her black and blue eye. Mixed feelings fought and toiled inside of himself. Anger and frustration simmered in his chest as hurt and confusion stabbed his heart. Concern and worry filled his eyes as he softly gazed at her.

He wanted to wake her up. He would go on his knees and beg. He wanted her to tell him what had happened. He wanted to know who and make sure that person never touched her again.

_There must be a reason. There must be a reason why she won't tell me._ Jack thought, desperately trying to reassure himself.

He shifted a little closer to her, letting his forehead softly press against hers. Wordlessly his lips wondered to the black and blue eye, planting a small kiss. She stirred slightly, cringing at the light pressure. He let his hand slowly fall from her face, allowing her bangs hide her eye. Leaning up he extinguished the candle's flame. He settled down close to Pippa, wrapping her tight in his arms, surrendering to sleep. But dreams wouldn't come to him.


	8. Chapter 8: Water Fight

AN: Hi everyone! I'm truly sorry that I'm late and this chapter isn't finished. I'll try to finish it, but I don't know when. I don't have an excuse of why i haven't finished it. To be honest, but I thank you for you patience and I hope you like this part of the chapter. :) And I would like to thank you for your reviews they mean a lot. I hope this leads up to everyone's expectations. Thank you again! :)

Chapter 8: Water Fight

His eyes flew open as he gasped for breath, filling his lungs with air. He felt his heart thunder against his chest as if he were running. He swallowed nervously as his eyes silently wondered the room, drinking in his surroundings, before they desperately searched for Pippa. He turned over onto his side, facing the small child. The dim grey light of the early morning dawn crept through the cracks of the worn wooden walls and shutters, allowing him to faintly see her.

She shifted a little beside him. Nuzzling her face against his arm as she hugged it close to her chest. Invisible golden sand swirled above her head; creating images of the story Jack had told her. Her small body slightly moving, slowly rising up and down as she took gentle little breathes.

Pulling the thin blanket closer to her; allowing only her face to peek out, Jack smiled softly to himself as he watched her dream, beginning to gently fondle her hair. His fingers entwined with her brown locks, knotting themselves and untying themselves from her and reknotting themselves again, carefully to not wake her up.

A light chuckle escaped his lips, reminiscing the night before; how Pippa smiled and laughed as she danced around the room. How her smile grew wider and her laughter becoming louder as he scooped her up, spinning her in the air and remembering how happy she was.

As his chuckles subtly turned into silence his soft gaze faded, remembering her eye. Remembering how she backed away from his touch, how she would clam up and not tell him what was wrong. Stroking back her bangs, finding her eye covered in black and blue. Remembering the small kiss he had given her and how she slightly cringed in pain. Remembering his broken promise.

Guilt washed over him as hurt and confusion tore him apart. Gently he rubbed his nose against hers. Everything is going to be fine. I promise, everything is going to be all right.

Pulling back he slipped away from her grasp, silently slipped out of the cot, leaving her side. In the dim darkness of the small room he dressed quickly, placing his nightshirt under his pillow. As he threaded his arms through his vest, his eyes looked to Pippa, his expression softening. He took his cloak and draped it over her, reassuring her, when she awoke that he would be right there, beside her. Don't worry little lady. I won't be gone for long. I'll be fast as a rabbit. Everything is going to be all right. I promise.

A soft fleeting smile brushed his lips as he withdrew, tiptoeing out of the small room. The cottage was silent and dim; the water bucket was empty, sitting patiently by the door, waiting to be filled. Grateful for the unspoken request he grabbed the bucket and creeped quietly out of the sleepy cottage.

The dirt path was cool against his bare feet as he made his way to the pump, near the center of the settlement. Jack walked quickly in hopes of returning home, before Pippa would awake, not wanting to leave her side for long.

As he approached the village's main water supply, he could feel the heavy gaze of eyes boring into his back as he heard snickers and whispers ringing faintly in his ears. He felt his anger starting to simmer as he tried his best to ignore them, discarding their boring eyes, tuning out their loud snickers and whispers. He pumped the handle of the spout, filling the wooden pale with water, cooling his temper that stared to rage in his chest.

They approached him, pushing off of the wall that they were leaning against. He heard their footsteps coming towards him; pumping the handle with a little more aggression. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Jack replied smoothly, not wanting them to know he was all ready aggravated by their presence.

"We were just wondering Jackson. What is a damned hell raiser like you doing to bring yourself to this part of the town this early in the morning," Jake mocked, cracking his knuckles trying to intimidate Jack.

Benjamin said nothing as he sneered at Jake's enemy crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you're not blind and you're not smart. But you can't be blind and you can't be stupid at the same time. Can you? I mean I knew the world was unfair, but I didn't know the world was this unfair," Jack retorted as he bent down, picking up the water bucket.

He started to get on his way, trying to escape, before the two boys worked out what he had meant; not wanting to delay any longer to return home.

Unfortunately by his tone they knew they were insulted. Jake's face twisted in anger as Benjamin scowled, unfolding his arms; his hands tightening into fists.

"What was that? Hell raiser." Jake grabbed Jack's arm, harshly tugging him back to face him. Jack's eyes narrowed, challenging Jake, standing his ground.

Her eyes opened ajar, allowing her to see very little. She blinked, awakening her tired eyes. Invisible golden sand retreated through the cracks of the worn shutters, returning to the little golden man on a cloud of golden sand, ready to depart.

Her eyes widened a little finding the cot half empty. She lifted her head from her pillow, raising herself onto her elbows, finding his cloak draped over her. She hugged it tight, burying her face in the cape, wanting him to be with her. She cringed slightly at the pressure, her black and blue eye still sensitive to touch. Her hair was dry unable to hide the black and blue that covered her eye.

The dim grey light of the early morning dawn was subtly turning lighter, making the room easier to see. She slipped out of the cot, leaving his cloak, letting it slip from her grasp. The dirt floor was cold against her bare feet as she made her way to the dim darkness of the small room. She replaced her nightgown with her brown and red dress, threading her arms through the sleeves, poking her head through the head hole; placing her nightgown on the cot.

Pippa struggled a little tying her small brown shoes, fumbling only once or twice with the bunny ears. A smile beamed across her face as she thought of what Jack would play with her today. Maybe we can go to the harvest ground and play tag or maybe hide and seek. Or we could play hop scotch or Jack could give me piggy back ride. Or maybe we could play in the haystacks. Eagerly she raced out of the room, no longer able to wait to see her brother.

The cottage was empty and dreary. Her eyes searched for her older brother as she wondered the room, trying to find him, but only to find the water bucket missing. An unusual quietness reign throughout the little household as she called out to him.

"Jack?!" Pippa softly called hoping he would answer, but her heart sank when no answer replied.

A soft warm breeze pushed the jarred wooden door open, leaving the small opening a little wider, letting the light of day break pour through the room. Pippa's eyes widen a little realizing he was gone. She walked to the door, slipping through the opening, leaving the small cottage to find him.

He took a sharp breath, as waves pain flooded over him, numbing his body. He could hear his heart faintly roaring against his chest as he took short heavy breathes. Jack was silently thankful that Pippa was not with him, not wanting her to see the fight.


End file.
